Family Whore Story
by Molahsurey
Summary: "…I mean, you've been flirting with so many women I'm surprised you haven't tried coming onto me yet!" WARNING: INCEST


"…I mean, you've been flirting with so many women I'm surprised you haven't tried coming onto me yet!" I was taken aback; this was my daughter talking. The fact that something like that came out of her mouth hit me hard. Yes I've had my amount of fooling around, although I have no idea what she meant by old maid (she was probably over reacting), but I was trying my best to stop. And there was no way that I would have ever thought about doing anything with my own daughter, until now when she just mentioned it. When she did I have to admit that it got me excited, then I realized who said it. My sexual addiction was starting to become a huge problem. When I snapped out of my split second of weakness I saw her looking at me with disgust, I don't blame her.

"Violet, why would you say something like that?" All she did was give me a cold glare and storm out.

From then on I started to have these vivid dreams of fucking her. There was no foreplay involved or any sort of lead up, just quick flashes of pure fucking like she was some slut I picked up off the street. The intensity of the images, us naked together, her on a desk and me bucking into her with rapid force, both of us breathing heavily and her head thrown back in satisfaction, caused me to wake up each morning with a hard-on. One night it was so bad that I had to go to my office to masturbate. My dick was so hard and the images were still so clear that I got off in less than a minute. I didn't want to do it, I wanted to ignore the dreams, wanted them to go away! After my orgasm I broke down crying, literally sobbing. I scared myself in that moment but I knew I would never act out my dreams for real, I was certain it was just a weird phase.

It wasn't just the nights that were rough but every time I saw her I felt awkward. I tried my best to act normal, to be her father as always. Things seemed all right, I just had to get it all out of my system. So on a mission to do that I stopped fighting the dreams and I would even fantasize about it, daydream about it. I would deliberately go into the bathroom with the intension of masturbating to my own daughter. It felt like it actually worked for a while, the dreams became less vivid and soon the person I was fucking in them became just a random woman.

I thought it was all over with until Tate came back into the picture. I've always known he was no good but that was confirmed even more when I walked in on him and Violet screwing in her bedroom. They didn't notice me standing there and I really had to hold myself back from killing the boy right then. I saw Tate licking slowly up her stomach, saw him caressing her breasts, and saw his shaft slip into her. And then it suddenly came back, my lust for her. I found myself wishing I were the one on top of her, tasting her skin and feeling her body. I pictured myself rushing towards him, grabbing him by the throat, and snapping it in my rage and frustration. This criminal was taking my daughter's virginity! But I didn't do it, I watched, god damn it, I watched.

I suffered for weeks with this sickness. The worst part was I knew it would never go away. Then I started to figure that it was Violet's fault I was like this. If she had never said what she did then it would have never crossed my mind. What if she said it because secretly she wanted me to make a pass at her, she was depressed enough for that to be a theory. But I couldn't believe that, that was just wishful thinking. And as if all this wasn't enough to be concerned about, after a week or two, I found out that Violet had been missing quite a few days of school. That was unacceptable so one morning I decided I would have to force her to go to school. I made her get up, get ready, and go out to the car with me. The whole way to the car she was screaming something like, 'I can't dad, I can't! I would love to go but I just can't,' yeah right. I swear she got into the car with me but when I was stopped at a red light I noticed she wasn't. I had to turn around and go back, I was so upset. When I arrived at the house I went straight to her room, intent on yelling at her. I opened her door and found her sitting on the edge of her bed, eyes tearing up, suddenly the urge to scream at her left.

"Violet… I thought you were in the car." She didn't look at me.

"I was but I can't leave the house." I stepped closer to her.

"What do you mean?" I could tell then that she was shaking. Her eyes closed and her face scrunched up. For a second I thought she was going to tell me to get out but instead tears streamed down her face and she started to rock back and forth saying I'm sorry over and over again. In an instant my arms were around her and I held her tightly.

"Shhh… Violet, what's wrong?"

"Dad I'm so sorry!"

"Oh sweetie! It's alright… everything's ok." By then I couldn't keep from crying myself.

"No! No, it's not ok dad. You don't know what I did, I'm scared." I held her tighter and tried to calm her.

"What did you do Violet? Please tell me." She pulled away, not harshly, and her face was red and puffy. I stayed knelt down with my hands on her knees.

"I'm dead! Dad, I killed myself! I'm a ghost ok? Do you understand? I'm dead!" That of course couldn't be true.

"Honey you're not making any sense. You're right here; you're not a ghost. Tell me what happened." She cupped my face in her hands and looked me in the eye.

"What happened is that I took a mouthful of pills and died." From the look in her eyes I knew it was true.

"No… n-no… Violet…" My arms slid forward, up her thighs and around her waist. She moved a hand to the back of my head and the other to my back. We cried together for what seemed like a lifetime.

"Dad I really am so sorry." She placed a kiss on the top of my head. By then we had calmed down and I realized my face had been resting on her chest, I took a moment to feel her breathe but I couldn't hear a heartbeat. After a moment she began to breathe rapidly and the hand that was on my back began to glide up and down gently. I didn't know how to react so I just did what my body wanted me to do. Hesitantly I nuzzled my face into her breasts, I heard her sigh and I took the chance to trail kisses along them. Her fingers wove through my hair and she inhaled sharply as I pulled her closer and nipped at her neck. She whimpered and tightened her hold on me.

"Dad…" She started to lean back and spread her legs for me. I moved with her, putting one of my knees onto the bed as I did so causing her leg to hug my hip. I began to grind against her uncontrollably but steadily and my pants were starting to get soaked with pre-cum, somehow I could tell that the same thing was happening with her. Finally I was on top of my seventeen-year-old daughter, and even though it felt extremely wrong and compromising the fact that she WAS my daughter and that she actually wanted me was what made it the most intoxicating thing I have ever experienced; the heat inside of me grew with every grind of our hips. I was rock-hard and about to cum with her moaning and me grunting when a sudden knock was at the door. We both froze, panting. I lifted my head to look at her; she was beautiful and blushing. Lowering my lips to hers I gave her a soft kiss. With our faces inches apart she whispered:

"Dad, I love you so much." Those words meant more to me than anything else in the world.

"I love you too Violet… so very much." My heart ached when I said it; I loved her more than a father should ever love his daughter. Then in a blink of an eye she disappeared, I was left uncomfortably hard and alone. She was gone…


End file.
